Never What You Expected
by corky7411
Summary: Bella and Edward never got along,but that might change when they are forced to share almost every class together.Will Bella and Edward become friends and even find love. AH
1. Chapter 1

It's moment like this that I wish I could go back and change everything. I would have never said hi and talked to her when the pixie introduced herself. I should have stuck with my instincts and stayed a silent loner that I always was. But no I didn't listen to my self. Instead I turned in my seat and introduced myself to her. And that's when it all started. I was naive to think nothing would come from me being friends with her. I should have known that becoming friends with her would only bring me closer to him.

He's the reason for all of this. He's the reason that I want to cry and punch a wall every five seconds. He's the reason I feel like crap every second of my life. I should have known that he would never change and that he was just going to hurt me more, but I was in denial. And because of that I am where I am today. All because of that stupid day….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It is finally senior year and I Isabella Swan could not be happier. Why you might ask? Well it's simple really. See it being my senior year means that I only have one more year in this hell whole called Forks. I mean it is a beautiful place in general. It is so green and the animals are beautiful. And even though it rain almost every day it's still beautiful. But even that at times makes me depressed. It is always the same thing here every day of the year. Well of course thing change during the year. People leave and people come, but other than that it stays the same. The only thing that ever happens is when a new rumor is started at school. And even the rumors are the same. It's always some girl slept with some guy or somebody cheated on someone. And what make it sad to me is that the only reason I hear these rumors is because the kids at my school it seems were never taught to whisper. To me it wouldn't be as sad if I had a friend or two but I'm not that lucky.

You see I have been an outcast since birth. I'm serious when I say birth. I didn't have friends as a baby but then again who does. Then when I was in preschool no one would hang out with me because is I was shy. And that hasn't changed much. Then in elementary school I thought it would get better, but I was far from right. I started to get picked on by everyone. There were always a few people what never said anything but still didn't become my friend. It all got worse when my mom died when I was in fifth grade. My dad is not a really feelings person. That's where I more than likely get it from. But I would have been nice to have someone help me through it. I had no one. My dad was at work all the time and I was at home crying. It's probably the reason I don't open up to anyone, not that there's anyone for me to open up to.

Then it just got downhill from there. In middle school I got my period during school. That was by far the most embarrassing moment of my life. I still to this day get made fun of it. My dad really didn't know what to do but luckily I did. To me I think I grew up so fast. Most of my teachers say that I'm very mature for my age. But that really doesn't surprise me because everyone in my school acts like there still in kindergarten. The only difference is that now there having sex with each other. But anyways so now in high school I don't fit in for many reasons. For one the girls hate me because I don't dress like them. Which I totally don't get at all! So what if I don't want to dress like a slut. Is that such a bad thing? Also I don't were make-up so that makes me a freak. But I don't think I need it. Okay I know that sounds really self-centered but it's not. I'm not saying that I'm so pretty that I don't need make up because that's a lie. I'm just plain Jane. I have long brown hair that curls. I also have plain brown eyes to match. I'm quite pale even for someone living in Washington there whole life. I'm average height around 5'6 and I'm skinny I guess. I don't really have curves and I have size c breast. So there's nothing really special about me you see. Anyways back to the make-up thing. You see I just find it a waste of time and money. I'm not like the girls at school because I rather have a guy like me for who I am and not just what I look like. So that's why I basically hate high school, but there is another reason. I guess it's kind of big in its own way. Okay so the other reason I hate this stupid town and everyone who lives in it. I can give all the thanks to a boy.

Edward Cullen. Those two words can ruin my day and piss me off in less than 30 seconds. To me Edward seems to be my personal pain in the ass sent from hell, and I truly don't really understand why we hate each other so much. It could be for the fact that he's the biggest player that the state of Washington has ever seen. I would say the whole world, but he's only in high school so he still has time to work up to that lovely title.

He's always hated me too, ever since he moved here when I was in middle school. He came after my whole period episode but of course word got around quickly. He didn't seem bad at first, and I will be completely honest I had a small crush on him. Not that he will ever figure out that little piece of information. But it was hard not to have a crush on him. He was cute and sweet and then he turned into a dick. It didn't take long for the popular group to get their claws on him. And once that happened all hope for Edward was lost. I'm sure if he hadn't gone to the dark side I wouldn't hate him. I wouldn't go as far to say we would be friends because like I said before no one wanted to be friends with me. But it would have been nice to have once less person the torment me. But who was I kidding it seemed the whole universe was out to get me. And as far as I know it still is.

After Edward went to the popular group or as I call them the dark side my life just got so much better. Heavy sarcasm right there if you didn't catch it. They quickly filled him in on the wonderful life of their favorite target. And then Edward and I became besties! We spent loads of time together. One of them was when he tripped me and I almost broke my wrist. Oh, and let's not forget the time he humiliated me in front of the whole school by spilling food on me. Yes, those were the good times. I have to say tough that I think I'm the best victim to him because I'm the most fun.

I have many things about me to pick on. One I have good grades that seem to piss off a lot of people at school. It's not my fault that they are complete dumb asses. Also I read a lot which I figure is frowned upon because I don't read magazines. I read these wonderful things called BOOKS. They should try it sometime then I wouldn't lose brain cells listening to them talk. Another reason I'm the most fun to him is I'm the only one who talks back to him. They girls think I'm insane because how dare I treat the precious Edward Cullen like that. He seems to enjoy it though. That is in till I embarrass him in front of the entire school. He doesn't seem to enjoy that very much, but I really don't care. It's like a continuing game between us to see who can piss the other off more. The principal has even given up on us. After about the sixth time calling us both up to the office he stopped caring. I think he realized that there was nothing that he could to make it stop and to stop wasting his time trying. Smart man in my opinion, he would have probably quit if he had to call us up every week.

Every week Edward and I trade off trying to piss each other off. Don't misunderstand me there it's not like it's a real system it's just how things work out. I ended the war last year at the end of the year dance. I might have accidently slipped alcohol into Edwards coat and then proceeded to tell a teacher I saw him spiking the drinks. I don't think the teacher was very smart because most teachers know what Edward and I do to each other. For example, if I told my English teacher I saw Edward spiking the drinks she would have just laughed and said nice try Bella. But any ways, since I ended it he gets to start it this year, and I know that since its senior year he will make it good. But, I'm prepared to take anything he dishes out.


End file.
